


Not Just a Theory

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-17
Updated: 2007-05-17
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1797859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Not Just a Theory

Title: Not Just a Theory  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/profile)[](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/)**snarry100** 's Challenge #70: Spinner's End  
Warning(s): None. No spoilers.  
A/N: Thanks, as always, to [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Not Just a Theory

~

Severus wandered out of his bathroom naked. He walked past the window, casually glancing outside. He did a double take when he noticed the men scurrying about his garden.

“Potter!”

Harry sat straight up in bed, startled from sleep. “Wha...?”

“There are strangers on our doorstep,” Severus snapped.

Harry collapsed back onto the bed. “Merlin, you scared me!” he muttered. “We discussed renovating, remember?”

“That was only theoretical,” Severus said scowling. “Nobody renovates on Spinner’s End.”

Harry sighed. “The garden’s a mess. If we’re to have children...”

“Another theoretical discussion,” Severus scoffed.

Harry grinned, patting his belly. “Yeah... About that...”

~


End file.
